As Long as it Takes
by artist-chan
Summary: Sasuke is the idol of 12th grade. And Naruto's best friend. So when Naruto has no inspiration to write for class, what does he find himself writing about? A certain dark-haired boy... SasuNaru.


A/N: I am such the procrastinator. Although technically the homework I am supposed to be doing is writing (I'm just not writing what I'm supposed to be…). I just wasn't in the informative essay mood. So I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!

Oh yeah, and please be aware that this is supposed to take place at a normal high school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or enough motivation to do homework.

* * *

_Describe (in detail) something you are very passionate about. Feel free to use any style or method necessary._

Azure eyes glared at the small and innocent-looking piece of paper sitting peacefully atop an open notebook. Naruto sighed quietly, glaring down at the writing prompt his instructor had passed out only three minutes ago. The soft scratching of pencils on paper surrounded him as the clock ticked rhythmically, lulling the classroom into a sort of hazy stupor. His own bright yellow pencil hovered above the lined paper, eagerly awaiting his thoughts to become words.

Too bad he didn't have any ideas in the least.

Frustrated, he let go of the pencil and grabbed his hair. _What am I passionate about? _ Fingers tightened in his blonde spikes as he racked his mind for anything the instructor would accept. _I really don't think he would appreciate a whole essay on ramen… _Lazily his mind wandered from subject to subject, turning up blank. _Why the hell did I take a writing class anyway?_

Naruto turned his head to gaze at the relentlessly ticking clock. Five minutes gone. _I am so going to fail…_

A small chuckle escaped from the desk next to him. Annoyed, Naruto flicked his eyes down to his dark-haired neighbor.

"Teme. As if you can write so much better than me," Naruto hissed, narrowing his eyes at the smirking Sasuke. The dark-haired boy said nothing, instead holding up his sheet of paper already covered with neat lines of writing. Naruto cursed quietly at his best friend and turned back to his obviously empty notebook.

_That asshole … _Slowly, Naruto picked up his pencil and twirled it between his fingers. Without truly realizing it he began to write, hand forming words his mind wasn't fully aware of.

* * *

_ Sasuke. The biggest, most obnoxious pain-in-the-ass this school has ever seen. To fangirls he appears to be the embodiment of love itself. They throw themselves at him like he is a sparkling oasis and they are dying of thirst. However, the oasis is simply an illusion—its true form nothing more than a sand dune._

_Sasuke. He has perfect grades, a perfect family, a perfect life. Perfect perfect PERFECT. Teachers fawn over him, all struggling to become HIS favorite, even though he truly doesn't give a shit as to what they think. Parents look at him and think "If only MY child was like that! I'd die happy!" And he doesn't care. He simply sits on his ass and looks bored. _

_Sasuke. The sex god of 12__th__ grade. His fanclub comprises most of the female population as well as some of the male population. They swoon simply by making EYE CONTACT with him. "Sasuke looked at me!! AT MEE!" they squeal, nearly falling over themselves to see him. Although the reason he looked at them was probably because they were either in his way or bugging the hell out of him._

_Sasuke. The model teenager. Everyone looks at him and thinks "thank god not all of today's teenagers have become corrupted!" I bet they'd LOVE to see him come home smashed after every Saturday night the way I do. Because he never goes to his house, only mine. Mine. The perfectly UN-model student that nobody wants to be like. The "terrible" student that MUST party every weekend. Although, if I partied, where would Sasuke go after he's drunk? Nowhere._

_Sasuke. My best friend. Through all the pain, jealousy, break-ups and make-ups and everything else. I have always been there for him and he has always been there for me. He tells me everything. He hates the way the world looks at him. He says I am the only one he could ever trust. That my eyes are the only ones that see real him. And I feel the same way for him. He is the only one who actually knows what I do on my spare time—I take care of him._

_Sasuke. The biggest fucking asshole I have ever met. Not once has he thanked me for everything I do. But somehow I know he appreciates it, even if he never tells me. It's enough for him to trust me. It's enough for me to be the only one he can come to._

_

* * *

_

Naruto gazed down at the words furiously scribbled in his notebook. His breath was shallow and his heart pumped madly, his vision becoming blurry at the edges. _What the hell am I writing?_ His hand shook slightly as it gripped the pencil tightly. _Is this… how I really feel about him?_

Naruto's eyes widened as he reread his own words. Breathing deeply, he leaned back in his chair. He shot a glance at Sasuke writing quietly next to him.

His heart rate picked up as he took in the dark onyx hair falling lazily into matching eyes. He saw the pale skin glow slightly in the fluorescent light. He looked at the powerful yet beautiful body hidden under slightly baggy clothes.

_Well, fuck!_

Naruto felt his face flush rapidly as realization ran wildly through his head. Sasuke was his best friend. He hated the teme's guts! But at the same time he always did everything he could to see a rare smile break out over the thin lips, transforming Sasuke from his usual mask into the beautiful man Naruto knew him to be. He needed that smile the same way a plant needs water.

Sasuke's eyes flicked over casually, stopping when he saw Naruto staring at him. "Dobe. We only have two minutes left. Keep writing,"

Naruto grumbled, looking again at his essay. Lifting his hand, he added one last line to his paper.

* * *

_Sasuke. The one I fell in love with._

* * *

"TIME'S UP!"

Several students jumped at the harsh outburst of the instructor. Naruto looked at his essay, a pit of dread forming in his stomach.

_There is NO WAY I am turning this in._

Sasuke tore his paper from his notebook carefully. He looked up at Naruto and saw a dark cloud hovering over the blonde head. Blue eyes were fixed on the writing that filled the open notebook. Grinning, Sasuke whispered, "Hey dobe, you know we have to turn this in, right?"

Naruto blanched, reaching up and slamming his notebook shut. "There is no way in hell I am EVER turning this in. NOBODY will read this. Ever," he whispered, stuffing the notebook into his messenger bag on the ground.

"That means you fail this prompt, idiot,"

"Whatever. I'd rather fail than turn this in," Naruto shuddered, turning to stare at Sasuke. "You had better not read it. I swear, teme. Just don't even think about it!"

Sasuke nodded, his eyes fixed on Naruto's. He itched to reach down and grab the bag but resisted, knowing what would come of that. Satisfied, Naruto readied himself to explain to the instructor why, after 50 minutes, he had absolutely nothing to turn in. _Good god, why me?? Why SASUKE?_

* * *

**DING-DONG!**

Naruto jumped as the doorbell rang, breaking the previous silence. He glanced at the clock above the television, apprehension growing in his chest. 12:34 AM. _What the hell? Only one person comes here this late… but it's Wednesday night, not Saturday! _He stood slowly and walked over to the door, peering through the peephole. Black hair obscured his vision.

"Sasuke? What the hell?" Naruto pulled open the door slowly, attempting to catch his best friend as he staggered in. His nostrils burned as he smelled alcohol wafting off Sasuke's person. "Teme! You got drunk on a school night? What the fuck were you thinking?" Sasuke mumbled something and swayed dangerously towards the floor.

Without thinking, Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders. He steered the drunk into his kitchen, sitting him down on the floor.

"Sasuke. You are the BIGGEST idiot ever. You know that?" Naruto asked quietly, leaning down and looking deep into Sasuke's eyes. Their pupils were large and unfocused, remorse and pain filling the empty void. He nodded slowly, onyx hair falling gently into the wide-open eyes. "Good. Now wait here while I get you a bucket," Naruto walked away quietly, leaving Sasuke alone in the white kitchen.

Looking around, Sasuke's fuzzy brain took in the clean floors, stainless steel appliances, and the neat countertops. His eyes drifted around the room, resting on a slightly worn-looking messenger bag sitting in the corner. His eyebrows arched up and he slumped off the chair, crawling over to the bag. Various books and folders were stuffed inside, but his eyes fell on a notebook crammed hastily in the middle of the mess.

He pulled it out and opened the cover carefully. _Sasuke. The biggest, most obnoxious pain-in-the-ass this school has ever seen…_

* * *

Naruto returned shortly, bucket in hand. The chair was empty, his best friend missing. Angrily he set the bucket down and walked over. "Sasuke," he whispered, looking around the kitchen. His heart stopped when he saw a flash of dark hair from the corner. "SASUKE!" he yelled, striding over to the teme curled up on the floor. "YOU FUCKING READ IT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ IT AND YOU…"

His voice faded out as Sasuke brought his eyes to meet Naruto's. The normally stoic mask was cracked, emotions leaking out rapidly. Tears sat in the corners of dark eyes as they gazed up at Naruto. Confusion, regret, pain, and something else… all covered Sasuke's face.

"S—Sasuke…" Naruto breathed, kneeling down beside his best friend. "I—I don't know… I mean I'm sorry, it's just…"

"No." Sasuke spoke quietly, cutting Naruto off. "I'm sorry. Really. And… thank you,"

Naruto froze. His voice failed him. Sasuke looked up at him, completely vulnerable.

"Sasuke," he whispered, managing to squeeze out one word. Tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision. They burned like fire as they trailed slowly over his cheeks. Naruto flinched as a cool hand brushed his tears away gently.

"Naruto, don't cry. Please," Sasuke whispered quietly, drawing closer to Naruto. Tears trickled slowly out of his own eyes, adding to his disheveled appearance. Naruto's breath caught as their noses brushed causing electricity to run through his skin. Lips brushed softly against his own and warmth bloomed in his stomach. His hands reached out and wound themselves in onyx hair, pulling Sasuke closer to him. Their mouths collided, sending pleasure ripping through Naruto. Desire overpowered him and he leaned into Sasuke, slowly pushing him to the ground. Fire burned as their bodies pressed flush against each other. Naruto's tongue snaked out and licked Sasuke's lip, tasting alcohol. Worry flooded through him and he pulled away reluctantly, gazing down at the flushed Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You're drunk! You—you aren't thinking straight! This is just…" Naruto was silenced as Sasuke leaned up to kiss him softly once more.

"Dobe. You don't have to worry. I feel this way all the time. It's actually the reason I drink so much… I—I thought you wouldn't accept me," Sasuke whispered quietly, staring into Naruto's eyes. Inexplicable happiness flooded Naruto as he smiled down at Sasuke.

"Teme,"

"Dobe," Sasuke smiled slightly at Naruto.

"I'm not kissing you if you get drunk again,"

"What about now?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, his skin turned a light shade of green. Naruto's eyes widened, and he scrambled to get the bucket for Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed it and puked loudly, ruining the mood completely. Naruto patted him softly on the back, comforting his best friend.

"Sorry, I guess we'll both have to wait a little bit," Sasuke said weakly, looking up at Naruto. Naruto smiled happily, elation blooming inside his chest.

"Teme. I'll wait as long as it takes,"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Now it's back to stupid American Novel… bleh. Reviews make me happy, so please leave them! I need all the support I can get with stupid school essays.

Until next time! ~artist-chan


End file.
